


No Clue

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Funny, M/M, Musical References, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri wakes up one morning and something is wrong.Something being that talking had been replaced by singing.





	No Clue

Yuuri was confused.

Yuuri was very confused.

He had woken up this morning alone in bed, not an uncommon thing.

He had gotten ready for his normal run without any issues.

It was when he was leaving that things turned strange.

He called out a goodbye to Victor, only to get the strangest response.

“I did not live until today, how can I live when we are parted,” Victor sang from the kitchen. Sang. It didn’t register until after Yuuri had shut the door.

Yuuri glanced down at Makkachin confused, but the poodle just stared up at him with an excited look, clearly wanting to go for their morning run.

* * *

Yuuri arrived at the rink after taking Makkachin back home after their run and eating the breakfast Victor had left out for him.

He had expected the day to go back to normal, concluding that Victor had just decided to be a dork and sing to him this morning. Boy, was he wrong.

“Somehow, I don’t lose that much sleep, why bother with false modesty?”

Yuuri froze and stared in utter confusion at Yuri. Yuri, the Russian’s angst teen had just sung -rather stunningly- something in front of the whole Russian skating team. And none of them even blinked.

“You look frenzied, you look frazzled, peaked as any alp, flushed and rushed and razzle-dazzled,” Yuuri jolted as a voice sung from behind him, causing him to turn around quickly to see Victor standing there with a bright smile.

“What is going on?” Yuuri mumbled, more to himself than Victor.

The Russian stared at him in confusion before tilting his head to the side.

Yuuri took a deep breath before shaking his head and moving towards the change rooms to get ready for the day.

* * *

Yuuri had concluded he was crazy.

It wasn’t just Victor and Yuri. No, it was EVERYONE.

Everyone was singing and Yuuri was freaking out.

“The world turned upside down,” Mila had sung in a cheerful tone which had finally triggered Yuuri to leave the rink.

He got off the ice, stormed into the change room. He wanted to go home, he was clearly going crazy.

“The world has gone mad today, and good’s bad today, and day’s night today.” Yuuri almost felt like crying as he turned around to see Yuri standing in the doorway of the change room, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, the world has gone mad,” Yuuri mumbled while zipping up his bag and hurrying past the teen. He was almost at the door when he heard someone shout his name. It was the first word spoken to him today not sung, which caused him to pause and turned around to see Victor standing at the edge of the rink staring at him in confusion.

“Tomorrow you’ll be worlds away, and yet with you, my world has started,” Victor sung while holding out a hand to him.

“Nope, no,” Yuuri shook his head as he hurried out of the rink. He paused out in the cold air and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m sick, I have a fever. I am imagining things,” he told himself as he started the trek him.

* * *

Yuuri had tried to nap.

Tried being the key word.

He tried to sleep on the bed, and on the couch, and cuddling Makkachin.

But sleep never came to him.

Before he knew it, it was dinner time and Victor had returned home from the rink.

“Welcome home,” Yuuri greeted Victor like he normally did, while lying on the couch with Makkachin in his lap.

“When you have no one to show you what to do, how do you find your way?” Victor sung back in response, causing Yuuri to groan.

He was somewhat impressed that his mind had made everyone sing in English, especially when Russian was everyone’s first language.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled softly while threading his fingers through Makkachin’s fur.

“Or me undressed you like, why, nobody will oppose.” Victor sung while walking over to him and tilting his head to the side, a smirk on his lips.

“I have no clue what that means,” he admitted, earning a pout from his fiancé. “I don’t know what is going on, but I still find myself utterly in love with you,” Yuuri sighed, earning a kiss on the forehead.

“And it’s not just for today, but tomorrow, and extended, ever after,” Victor sung, softer and more gently than anything else he had sung today.

It made Yuuri pause.

“You have a very nice voice,” he mumbled softly while letting his eyes slip shut. He took a few deep breaths, somehow finding himself feeling sleepier than ever, despite having tried to nap for four hours.

“Love you, Vitya,” he mumbled, earning himself another kiss on the forehead.

* * *

\+ Bonus

“I don’t blame my brain but I do blame my penis,” Victor voice rung out from the kitchen the next morning, causing Yuuri to let out the loudest groan and roll over in bed.

He was not dealing with this shit again.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160967198400/musical-au)


End file.
